Studies on the purification of a lytic anti-trypanosomal factor (ATF-II) from the bacterial species, Pseudomonas fluorescens, were continued. A purification procedure was developed employing reversed-phase high performance liquid chromatography and was the subject of a patent application which is being processed for review by the U.S. Patent Office. Mass spectroscopic and NMR studies on the structural characterization of the active compound are being continued. The determination of chemical structure is essential before studies on synthesis are initiated and pharmacological and toxicological properties are examined employing Trypanosoma cruzi infections.